Archived The Bloodthorn Company's Earth Headquarters
Description The Bloodthorn Company Headquarters is the main Earth base for the Bloodthorn Company, a mercenary company operating all around Earth and Beyond. The headquarters is a modified version of the Red Ribbon Headquarters, which were found by the Saiyan Elite Kohl after his home was destroyed. In the Headquarters, the Mercenary soldiers train in both Martial arts and Warfare. The Mercenary Company itself is only taking in recruits who are willing to kill '''anyone '''for the money gained from bounties sent to the Headquarters. The Base's overall length is larger then a small town, and its divided into several sections. It is protected by Energy Turrets, Saiyan Spacepods, Helicopters, and the many forces within. Every room of the Headquarters is protected by smaller turrets, and traps. The Headquarters even has its own Apartments. In the control room, it has a Global Power Level Radar that replaced the Global Dragonball radar. Finally, the Base also has a Golf course. Training Slots * cameron * Slot 2 * Slot 3 * Slot 4 * Slot 5 * Slot 6 Battle Slots * Slot 1 * Slot 2 * Slot 3 * Slot 4 * Slot 5 * Slot 6 Legacy Revealed Kohl was sitting in his office, looking at the Power Level Radar. A soldier had informed him someone had requested to see him. Kuyo waited with a man in a soldier's uniform as he waited to speak to Kohl. Kohl's soldier opened the door for Kuyo, allowing him inside. Kohl looked at Kuyo plainly. "There was something you wanted to talk about?" Kuyo looks Kohl dead in the eyes and says, "The other day, in that fight against my mother, you said something." "Be more specific. Who is your mother, and what did I say?" "My mother is Moka Akashiya, and you said 'To think I fell for a demon like you'" Kuyo replies, staring coldly into Kohl's eyes. Kohl chuckled. "Your too close to her age to be her son. Dont try to trick me." "This is Bloodthorn Company? Correct?" Kuyo asked and then continued, "I was on my way here on an inter-galactic bus for the most destructive children in the known universe to form an organization of elite Mercenaries. As we traveled through space, a worm-hole opened up and we were thrown through, back to this point in time. That is why I look too old to be her son." Kohl didnt believe him, but he chose to continue speaking. "Yes, I did say that to your mother. Does that concern you?" "This is your company, therefore your last name is most likely Bloodthorn, correct?" Kuyo asks, looking him dead in the eyes. Kohl nodded silently. He had not pieced it together yet. "My name is Kuyo Bloodthorn. I don't believe it's a simple coincidence that you and my mother had a thing and that our names are so closely similar." Kuyo says, looking at Kohl intensely, trying to get him to understand. "I dont have a son. Moka isnt even pregnant." Kohl stated. "How about we call her down here, maybe then you can ask her yourself." Kuyo says, losing his patience. "I doubt she would ever come here, and I dont plan on going to meet her myself." "Hold on a second." Kuyo pulls out his wrist communicator and calls Moka. "Come to the Bloodthorn HQ. I know you know where it is." Kuyo waits as the voice on the other end speaks. "Alright." Kuyo hangs up and turns to Kohl. "She's on her way." Kohl simply waited, obviously annoyed. He had no son. He knew that. But why did the possibility harm him so? Moka arrives at the front gate. "I'm here to see Kohl." She says to the gate gaurd. Kuyo senses her power level. "Ah, what do you know, she's here." He says with a grin. Kohl looked at the Power Level Radar and saw the Moka was indeed here. "How does she even know of this place..." He muttered to himself. Moka walks in through the door and sees Kuyo and Kohl look at her. "Hello gentlemen." She says. Kuyo nods. "Hello, mother." He says. Kohl looked to his side, to look at the little Namekian child standing near the door. He motioned for the boy to stay away from the conversation, and the boy did as he was supposed to. Kohl then turned to Moka and Kuyo. He didnt say a word. Moka, a bit shocked, but then sighs. "I knew when I first saw you, that you were my son, but..." she pauses and looks down, "I just had no explanation for it." Kuyo looked at Kohl. "Now, as I was saying, it's not mere coincidence." Kohl looked at Moka. "Please tell me this is a joke in poor taste." Moka looked into Kohl's eyes. "It's not, Kohl. Kuyo is your son." Kuyo grins as he watches Kohl. Kohl looks at Kuyo. "So what do you want? A medal for being my son?" Moka shakes her head and leaves. Kuyo looks at Kohl. "I want you to take me in, if not as a son, then as a mercenary. I cannot stand that naive excuse of a mother any longer." He says coldy. "...Fine. I'll take you in as a mercenary and nothing more. You are not my son." "That's fine." Says Kuyo. "But neither is that little Namekian boy you got, either." Kuyo says, looking into Kohl's eyes. Kohl was angered by the comment. "You are dismissed." Kuyo grins and stays in place. "You're terrified. I can see it in your eyes. Not of me, or anyone else. You're terrified that I'm your son. That that little Namekian boy back there might one day grow up and recognize you as nothing more than his adoption-father. " he says. Kohl arms united and made Agony's Blade. "I said, You are dismissed." Kuyo still does not budge. "It's okay to be scared. It's okay to let loose. You have so much potential, father. You just let your stubbornness cloud your judgement. As for that namekian boy, I can help train him. I used to be best friends with a namekian. I could help him understand his powers, help him grow to be strong." Kuyo says. "He doesnt need another teacher." Kohl snapped his fingers, and Kuyo's hands were grabbed by the Guards. "Go get a contract from the Contract board. You want to be a mercenary? Learn to follow orders." Kuyo smiled maniacally. "Whatever you say father. Have fun with that Namekian of yours. It should be interesting watching a Namekian grow up in the hands of someone who practically degrades non-pure saiyans. I hope he has fun growing up in the hands of that kind of man." he says and laughs psychotically. The guards took Kuyo away from the office, and Kohl angrily gave orders to some workers to prepare space pods. He was planning to do a Job in Space. Category:Archived